


Desire

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt "things you said after I kissed you."





	Desire

“Aw, cheer up, Tykitty.” Mercutio leaned back against Benvolio’s chest and blew a kiss in Tybalt’s general, glaring direction. “If you want some sweet kisses you just have to get over here. There’s plenty to go around, you know.”

Tybalt crossed his arms and his glare somehow got even darker. Benvolio wondered if he should intervene and make Mercutio stop teasing Tybalt. But there was the fact that they both agreed that Tybalt’s pout was the most adorable thing they knew, so he kissed Mercutio’s shoulder instead. 

“You- I was going to watch the news. You’re in the way!” Tybalt’s face was such a fascinating thing to watch, as it couldn’t stop shifting between hunger, annoyance, and affront. Then there was that small pout, never quite disappearing. Benvolio was certain Tybalt didn’t know about it. Ah, he was adorable. So much that Benvolio couldn’t help teasing him too. 

“There’s a whole couch here. Feel free to sit down,” he offered lightly in between kisses. Mercutio tilted his head to give Benvolio access to his neck, and it was impossible not to see the way Tybalt’s eyes darkened. 

“Come here,” Mercutio said and patted the empty spot next to him and Benvolio. 

Tybalt took a couple steps before he seemed to notice what he was doing, then determinedly continued until he plopped down on the couch. His arms were tightly crossed and he refused to look to the side where both Benvolio and Mercutio were watching him. 

“So, the news?” Benvolio said, trying to keep his laughter at bay. 

Tybalt grunted and reached out for the controller, but didn’t actually turn on the television. 

Mercutio sighed loudly and pushed away Benvolio’s head from his neck, then swung over into Tybalt’s lap and started kissing him. Benvolio took the controller from Tybalt’s hand before it had the opportunity to drop to the floor. They had just gotten a new one, after all. 

“There, now that is a face we like,” Mercutio declared as he leaned back again, his grin not quite completely under control. 

Benvolio shifted and pulled Tybalt towards him, looking him over. That dazed expression, slowly giving way to desperate hunger, wasn’t the pout he loved so much. But Mercutio was right, it was definitely a face they both liked, he thought with a crooked smile. As he closed the distance between him and Tybalt he decided to make sure Tybalt completely forgot about his need to catch up on the news.


End file.
